


「韦斯莱双子x哈利」珍爱

by highwaytoOreo



Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Summary: *ooc都归我*情节出入都归我*NC-17*bully马尔福「恶果」的续篇还会有第三篇强大温柔哈利x委屈怂包马尔福
Relationships: 韦斯莱双子 乔治韦斯莱 弗雷德韦斯莱 哈利波特
Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023
Kudos: 8





	「韦斯莱双子x哈利」珍爱

走廊上喧闹的人声把哈利从乌姆里奇办公室解救了出来，头上别着粉色发卡的乌姆里奇面对满城堡嗖嗖乱窜、发出怪响的烟火，终于放弃了捏造她小姑娘般甜蜜的嗓音，哈利滑稽地听见乌姆里奇尖叫着对一簇火龙状的烟火释放昏迷咒。他笑的跌坐在楼梯上，从学期开始哈利就没有这么痛快地大笑过。为了避免被乌姆里奇看见他放肆的嘲笑，哈利飞快地向楼梯另一端的挂毯跑去，如果没有记错，他在活点地图上见过挂毯后面有一条通往塔楼的密道。  
挂毯后果然有一扇暗门，哈利一头扎了进去，撞在了韦斯莱双胞胎的身上，策划门外骚乱的始作俑者们正在门后笑的浑身发抖。哈利和双胞胎描述了昏迷咒的事，三个人又是笑作一团。哈利好不容易止住了笑意，用衣袖擦着眼镜后的泪花，“真了不起…”哈利轻轻地说到，双胞胎们显得惊讶又高兴，“哈利，这不算什么。”乔治看着他，深深地被哈利湿漉漉的绿眼睛吸引，“如果这能让你高兴一点的话。”  
哈利仰头看向满面笑容的乔治，心里充满了感激。弗雷德和乔治像在魁地奇球场上，总是在他身边形成可靠的保护圈，现下哈利能感觉到乔治轻柔地搭着他的肩膀，弗雷德的手自然地扶在他的腰间。暗门后的空间似乎突然变得闷热狭窄，哈利完全沉溺在双胞胎的气息里。  
哈利意识到弗雷德在拨弄他的头发，弗雷德用一种随意又怀恋的口吻说，“哈利，大哥哥们会想念每天能看到你的日子。”乔治在哈利头顶叹了一口气，“邓布利多走了，也没有魁地奇可打——哈利，我们不打算再留在这里了。”哈利感觉乔治的视线柔和地落在他的脸上，身上有着羊皮纸和刚修剪完的草坪的气味，“哈利，你会想我们的吧？”  
“当然……”哈利苦笑着说。  
“噢，哈利，别这么沮丧。”弗雷德从背后揽住了哈利，下巴轻轻地搁在他的肩膀上，“妈妈很快就会写信邀请你和我们一起过圣诞节。”哈利信任地靠在弗雷德胸前，支楞的黑发挠的弗雷德缩了缩脖子，弗雷德的脸颊贴着他的脖颈，暖乎乎的吐息让哈利敏感地泛起了鸡皮疙瘩。  
乔治垂眼看了他一会，“哈利，可以给大哥哥们一个告别之吻吗？”  
哈利点了点头，乔治俯下身温柔地亲在他的唇角，哈利浑身战栗了起来，他让自己的胳膊圈住乔治的颈项，使两人更亲密一些。乔治惊喜地移动着唇瓣，试探性地用舌尖分开哈利的嘴唇，哈利主动张开了嘴让乔治滑入他的口腔，哈利感觉到乔治缠绕推动着他的舌，满足地轻哼了一声。这和秋·张接吻完全不一样，哈利用不着担心自己的力度是否冒犯到对方，也不用惶恐女孩子突然掉下眼泪，乔治温柔地照顾着他，用一种不言说彼此都满意的方式。  
“哈利……”弗雷德的唇贴着他颈部的皮肤滑动，它们如此柔软地掠过，待乔治结束了他们之间的吻，弗雷德马上接了过来，比起乔治，弗雷德吻的更激烈，唇瓣挤压的力量更深重，吮吸的力度更热情，哈利低声呻吟了起来，脑里炸开了一簇簇灿烂的烟火，他第一次完全把小天狼星、凤凰社或是OWLs抛在脑后，只剩下弗雷德和乔治与他的触摸。  
当弗雷德隔着衣袍尝试着揉弄哈利胸前的凸起，哈利覆盖上了他的手背，弗雷德亲吻着哈利的耳根轻声说，“哈利，我们超过界限了吗？”  
哈利急促地喘息，把弗雷德的手更紧密地按在他的胸口，哈利摇了摇头，“不…我想要你们。”  
"噢…"乔治挤出了赞叹的喉音，密密麻麻的亲吻落在哈利裸露出的每一寸皮肤，身下的勃起被放在手心揉弄，哈利半阖着眼睛，眼眶泛着红，衬得半遮半掩的臻绿愈发动人心魄。  
哈利的性器被乔治隔着牛仔裤按压，胸前两点落入弗雷德手中，双腿绵软地仿佛在云端行走，他沉沦在他们给与的快乐中，伸出手指无意识地抚摸着乔治的喉结，它在哈利修长的手指下难耐地滑动，乔治捉住他的手，把他的手指含进口中细细吮吸，指腹传来温热逼的哈利感激地呻吟出声。  
“哈利…”乔治吮着他的手指含糊不清地说，“可以给我们看看吗？”  
弗雷德搂紧了哈利，手指暗示性地在他的领口游移，“脱掉它们，让我们看看你漂亮的身体。”  
弗雷德的阴茎早就勃起了，克制地贴着哈利的臀部小幅度地蹭动，被珍视的感觉让哈利心中充满勇气，哈利脱离了双胞胎的搂抱，脚步不很稳地往通道深处后退了几步。哈利飞快地甩掉了黑色的外袍以掩饰一时解不开领带的紧张，弗雷德和乔治目不转睛地看着哈利蹬掉了鞋袜，从宽松的牛仔裤里迈出双腿，白衬衫的下摆堪堪盖在被白色棉质内裤包裹着的勃起上。从弗雷德和乔治嘴里吐出的粗重的喘息让哈利一鼓作气扯掉领带和白衬衫，哈利知道他面对的是什么，他从未如此正视过他自身真切的渴求。  
“噢…哈利…”双胞胎同时呻吟了一声，急切地解开他们的长裤，哈利看见他们的勃起把黑色内裤撑的鼓鼓涨涨，忍不住舔了下干渴的嘴唇。  
两根同样粗长的阴茎从内裤中挣脱出来，哈利见过双胞胎如何对待德拉科·马尔福，但他第一次清晰地看清那两根东西狰狞的尺寸，这让哈利既期待又害怕。  
哈利咬着嘴唇脱掉最后的遮掩，弗雷德和乔治步伐一致地走近了他，巨大的勃起贴着哈利的亲密无间的蹭动。乔治揽住哈利的腰背安抚地游走，哈利看见弗雷德嘴角勾着坏笑，轻咬着他的耳朵，“哈利，你刚才是不是想尝尝它们？”说着弗雷德轻耸了下腰，阴茎滑腻腻地磨蹭了一下戳在哈利的腹部，留下一串暧昧的水痕。  
哈利咽了口唾沫，不畏缩地和弗雷德对视，红着耳根沉下身去。  
“噢，不不，哈利你不需要做这些。”弗雷德赶紧阻止了他。  
哈利的绿眼睛里燃烧着热烈的火焰，他红着脸小声说，“可是我想。”  
哈利跪了下去，生涩地含住其中一个，手心抚弄着另一个。  
“哈利！”弗雷德和乔治同时惊叹。  
乔治垂眼看着自己的勃起在哈利握成拳的手里进出，同时哈利还在努力吞舐着他的孪生哥哥，弗雷德的阴茎在哈利的腮帮上戳出鼓鼓的形状，即使哈利向他毫无保留地敞开了喉咙，依旧有一截粗壮的茎身露在外头。  
弗雷德的手搭在哈利的耳侧，亲昵地把玩着他耳后的黑发，“哈利，你做的很棒，但是——我们不想你难受。”  
哈利吐出嘴里的阴茎，小口喘息着仰望着弗雷德，他抿了抿红润的唇，“弗雷德、乔治……我喜欢它们。”  
弗雷德的阴茎抽动了下，他表情复杂的呼出一口长气，“哈利，你真的很棒。”  
哈利咧嘴笑了，绿眼睛宝石般地闪耀，他套弄起弗雷德的阴茎，含进了乔治的，用唇牢牢箍住它滑动。乔治忍不住掩住眼睛将头靠在他哥哥的肩膀上。  
哈利光裸的身体像教堂里装饰的白色大理石雕像，略显瘦弱但充满力量，白皙的臀部呈现出动人的曲线，双胞胎只是眼看着哈利为他们轮流口交，就激动地想要射精，下身的动作不受控制地激动了起来，接着他们惊奇地看见哈利身体剧烈地抽动了下，无人触摸的阴茎颤抖着喷出白浊。  
“噢，哈利！”乔治从哈利口中抽了出来，把哈利压在不平整的地面上激烈地亲吻他，“天哪，你太棒了。”弗雷德跪坐在哈利脑后，避免乔治失控地让哈利的脑袋撞到地面。  
“只是给我们口交就到了高潮，哈利，你真性感。”弗雷德爱不释手地梳理着哈利的黑发，另一只手快速地套弄着自己。哈利枕在弗雷德的大腿上，被乔治亲的气喘吁吁，他抬起颈项任乔治在上方吮出点点吻痕，绿眼睛明亮地望向弗雷德，“接下来你们会操我吗？”  
弗雷德在哈利发间的手顿了顿，他呻吟了一声，“不，哈利。”乔治的嘴唇离开了哈利的颈侧，“哈利，你值得更好的体验。”他温柔地看着哈利，“我是说，不应该在这里——”  
“在堆着扫帚和破烂东西的通道里。”弗雷德补充到。  
哈利的心涨的满满的，他不知道怎么表达这种心情，他只能侧头吻了吻弗雷德的阴茎，弗雷德身体一僵，攥住了哈利的黑发感激地射了出来，尽管他努力避开了哈利的脸，一些白浊还是溅到了哈利的嘴角，哈利扭头含住弗雷德想替他擦去精液的手指，脸上露出这个年纪男孩该有的纯净笑容。乔治着迷地盯着哈利舔弄着他哥哥的手指，把阴茎嵌入哈利并拢的大腿间抽送了起来，“哈利……哈利……”乔治喊着他的名字在他的腿间喷射了。  
尽管他们可以用清洁咒快速地去除哈利脸上身体上的白浊，弗雷德和乔治还是乐意于用他们的袍子一点点替他擦去。  
哈利直起了身体，乔治给他套上皱巴巴的白衬衣，替他重新打上领带，一边总是忍不住追逐哈利的嘴唇，似乎比起性爱，他更沉迷亲吻哈利的感觉。  
双胞胎站着靠在墙上，哈利挤在两人中间被轮流亲吻，“哈利，对角巷93号。”弗雷德突然说。  
乔治吻了一下哈利的耳朵，“我们的玩笑商店。”

END


End file.
